


Snow Puppies

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, NarutoSS2018, Romance, ShikaTema, Snow, Snowball Fight, Weddings, kankiba - Freeform, shinohina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: "You're going to be the one to explain to my sister why I'm a mess.""Is 'bad life choices' a good enough answer?""Oh screw you.""Of course, groomsmen always get laid," Kiba waggled his brows."Don't be so sure." Kankurou stood up and brushed the snow from his body as well as he could given that a fair bit of it turned to water and seeped into his clothes. "Can't have sex if Tem kills us."





	Snow Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMaarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/gifts).



> How obvious is it that the title is supposed to be a play on "snow bunny"??? Bc it doesn't seem obvious, but like, I have no other ideas for a title that fit the idea I went with for this fic. Oh well, merry Christmas, fuckers. 😘😘😘

It's been years since Kankurou hated his family, the Sand Siblings have been a strong family unit ever since Temari and Kankurou hauled Gaara away from Konoha when they were younger and more foolish. Long ago before Gaara apologized for the monster he'd become, before Kankurou and Temari admitted they didn't do any better as his older siblings.

But Kankurou honestly, truly, _sincerely_ hated his older sister for deciding she wanted a wedding in the middle of winter. In the Land of Fire where it actually _snowed_. At least winters in Wind only involved a drop in temperature. Cold air was fine; snow was not. The only thing that consoled him was that a fair bit of Temari's guests who had made the trek from Suna to Konoha were shivering, sneezing, and plastering convincing smiles on their faces for the happy couple. Misery enjoyed company after all.

Although, there was one more thing that helped keep him outside of the banquet hall where Temari and Yoshino Nara insisted would be the perfect place to take pictures. His kind of boyfriend who happened to be in attendance.

A well toned arm slung around his shoulder pulled him away from the sidelines of the photoshoot where he had been standing beside Matsuri. Willingly, he allowed the person to drag him backwards. A quick scan of the group accumulated outside let Kankurou know who the individual was. There was only person ballsy enough to pull the brother-of-the-bride away from taking pictures besides Naruto Uzumaki who was very much standing next to Gaara and doing a bad job at keeping his hands to his self.

"Forget why we're here, dog breath?" Kankurou angled his head to the side to toss a smile at the Konoha-nin.

Kiba grinned wolfishly in turn at the older man. "Thought you were gonna freeze to death if I didn't intervene."

"You'd finally be paying me back for saving you from those freaky twins."

Kankurou laughed when Kiba sputtered, half choking on air and whatever startled noise that bubbled from his throat. They stopped when they reached the veranda of the Nara clan's banquet hall. Through the paper walls, the commotion of servants readying the place for the reception could be heard. Anyone who wasn't a close friend of the happy couple were having drinks in the building they had the ceremony in, whilst the Konoha 11 and Temari's closest friends from Suna were herded like deer for pictures.

With a content sigh, the older shinobi plopped down on the blessedly clear porch. He patted the space beside him invitingly until Kiba took the seat with the same lack of grace. 

"How long do you think Temari's going to hold us hostage for pictures?"

"I'll lose a toe to frostbite before she's done," Kankurou whined.

The younger brunet snickered. "What ever happened to 'Suna-nin are tougher than weaklings from Konoha', huh? You going soft on me, Kurou?"

"Unlike you, I grew up in a desert. It doesn't snow in Suna, jackass."

"Ha! Can't take a little snow? Man, how does the Kazekage feel about his own bodyguard being so-"

Kiba was cut off when a snowball, well, more like a snow _boulder_ hit him square in the chest. The attack knocked him onto his back and buried under a fair amount of snow when it collapsed upon impact. He could feel the chill sink in as his own unnaturally high body heat melted the snow. With a yelp unbecoming of a shinobi, Kiba flailed about until he managed to free himself from the icy prison.. and onto the snowy ground whilst Kankurou howled with unbridled laughter.

"Oh wow, if only the photographer was with us!" The puppet wielder wheezed from laughing so hard. "I should've brought my camera with me, this is priceless. Absolutely price-" Kankurou shouted as he was dragged to the ground by his ankle. His body made a nice, Kankurou shaped imprint in the snow. "Kiba!"

Said man sat upright, snow clung to his hair and clothes. "Serves you right!"

"You're going to be the one to explain to my sister why I'm a mess."

"Is 'bad life choices' a good enough answer?"

"Oh screw you."

"Of course, groomsmen always get laid," Kiba waggled his brows.

"Don't be so sure." Kankurou stood up and brushed the snow from his body as well as he could given that a fair bit of it turned to water and seeped into his clothes. "Can't have sex if Tem kills us."

"I guess we should make our absence worth it then."

The older shinobi raised a brow at the latter's suggestion. If he knew Kiba, it was something that would get him in trouble with Temari. Then again…

"I'll bite, what should we do?"

Kiba lifted his left hand, then wiggled his fingers when Kankurou didn't move to help him up. "Come on, I need your help. _Please, Kankurou-kun_?"

A fiery blush spread across the aforementioned man's cheeks. The polite, saccharine request from his lover always did things to him and the bastard knew it. Against his better judgment, Kankurou did as Kiba asked, and got a face full of snow for his troubles.

Thus began the snowball fight from Hell.

Fights where snowballs were the size of fists and the participants hid behind anything they could for cover was bland for shinobi of Kankurou and Kiba's caliber. No, they needed humongous snowballs that could level mountains,5 thrown at the same speed shurikens cut through air. Both men had created clones to build makeshift walls in order to have something to hide behind, but agreed to release the clones in order to keep things simple.

Neither knew how long they'd been fighting, they couldn't even tell who was winning. It didn't really matter to them, this was the most fun they'd had since Kankurou got to Konoha. Well.. unless they counted what they did in the restroom of the bar they had Shikamaru's stag, pun intended, party.

Kiba howled victoriously at the snowball that managed to finally knock off his boyfriend's hood, but it came at the cost of getting a snowball to his right ear. He shrieked in pain at the needle like sting.

"You bastard, you did that one purpose!"

"I resent that accusation!" Kankurou cackled as he bent down to ready another snowball. If he used his chakra to help speed up the process, who could blame him? He readied it in record time for a second strike when he heard Akamaru bark and he turned around.

"There you two are!"

Hinata came into view, she was riding Akamaru to keep from sinking into the snow with her leather flats. She hopped off of the ninken and onto an exposed stepping stone that had been swept for guests like her.

"Hinata!" Kiba eagerly waved her over with one hand while the other was hidden behind his back.

"Kiba-kun, Kankurou-san," the lavender eyed woman said in a lecturing tone. A frankly adorable frown pulled her bubblegum pink lips down.

"Whatcha doin' over here, Hina?" Kiba asked as he approached the Hyuuga, coming to stand closer than he typically would.

"Shikamaru-kun sent me. They just finished taking pictures, so we should head back. Temari-san will get upset if-"

The loud shriek she let out at having snow shoved down the back of her dress drew the attention of her date a few feet back who appeared at her side in an instant with a swarm of beetles humming around him. Kiba's throat bobbed as he tried to swallow when he noticed the telltale furrow of his old teammate's brows. It was the closest indicator he could get that Shino was glaring.

"Becoming a chuunin wasn't enough to mature you, nor was war. Now, even dating someone older than you hasn't done much to stop you from being a child.." With care, Shino pulled back the lilac material of his girlfriend's dress to scoop out the slush in one perfect go. He asked her if she was okay in a low voice and nodded more to himself when she replied in the affirmative. The Aburame directed his attention to Kiba, which made the other man screech in fear.

"Sh-Shino, buddy, that was just an impulsive move that I should _not_ have acted upon!" Kiba laughed anxiously. He straightened his arms and proceeded to bow twice in quick succession to the kunoichi. "Hinata, I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you, Kiba-kun. But I think what's about to happen is beyond my control.."

"Whaddya mean?"

Before the Inuzuka could register what was happening, the insects flew at him in one solid horde that kicked him off his feet and into Kankurou. They fell back into the snow and wailed once more at the intense chill.

"Shino! Not fair, man!" Kiba whined.

"What did I do to deserve that?!" Kankurou questioned angrily.

After the two recovered, they crowded into Shino's space and exchange choice words that had Hinata's face turning red.

"HEY, IDIOTS!"

If the -10° Celsius temperature wasn't enough to freeze the ninjas in place, Ino Yamanaka's voice was. As one of the wedding planners and Temari's mouthpiece when she was still in Suna, Ino had developed what the others, courtesy of Shikamaru, had dubbed a "Hokage complex". She marched over to the group, blue eyes hard and fists clenched in tight balls.

"IF YOU'RE DONE MESSING AROUND, WE HAVE A RECEPTION TO GET TO."

"Hai!" they all responded with the quickness of shinobi answering an actual Kage.

The enraged blonde crossed her arms. "But first you're all going to tell Temari why you're covered in snow."

"Hinata and I didn't-"

"Did I ask you, Aburame?!"

Shino didn't respond because he was a smart man.

Satisfied, Ino walked past them to head into the hall. Yoshino was going to have her head if she didn't get a move on making sure everything was being set up in a timely fashion. That left her friends to make their round of apologies. Shino glared one last time at Kiba before Hinata reached for his hand and they disappeared.

The younger brunet turned to the puppet master. He noticed the way Kankurou was panting slightly from exhaustion. He really gave his all during the fight.

"You gonna collapse, old man? Need to ride Akamaru?"

Kankurou ignored the age comment and shook his head.

"Don’t think the big guy can handle carrying me after Hinata."

Kiba snorted. "Hina weighs like ninety pounds soaking wet, Akamaru's fine. Right, pal?"

Akamaru barked before licking at Kankurou's hand in approval. Kiba helped his boyfriend mount his loyal, furry companion before they started their short trek back to the wedding party. After a minute of walking in comfortable silence, the shorter of the pair coughed into his fist.

"Uhh, how long are you staying in the village?"

"Dunno, figured I'd stick around until after Shikamaru and Temari left for their honeymoon," Kankurou replied.

"Well, and this is just if you want to, you could stick around for a week and stay with me." Kiba hated the fact that he knew his face was turning red. He could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks like he was drunk. "I forgot to say, but I just moved into my own place on the compound, so we'll have a house to ourselves."

Kankurou was silent for just a moment, then he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great, babe."

They stopped once they reached the group. Hinata and Shino were already there with their heads bowed respectively while they no doubt gave sincere apologies.. to Temari and Yoshino.

Kankurou took the still moment to lean down, hands fisted in Akamaru's fur to keep from sliding off completely, and pressed a kiss to Kiba's lips. The younger ninja squeaked, causing heads to turn in their direction. Sounds that could only be described as delighted squeals left Matsuri and Sari. One of them whisper-yelled at the other to get their camera.

Fully aware that most eyes were on them and not giving a damn if they stole the married couple's thunder, Kiba grinned up at the older man and curled one of his fists into his spiky locks to deepen the kiss. Snowflakes fell and clung to them, but even the cold couldn't ruin their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! And merry Christmas to MsMarvel! ( ◞･౪･) I hope I did your prompt justice, although I'm sure you were hoping for more Akamaru. My bad. I just didn’t know how to incorporate a dog into a snowball fight, especially when I decided to go the "no clones" route. *wails* I shouldn't have done two Secret Santas, what was I thinking?.. I wasn't. I have very low impulse control and I like to make people happy. It's a hell of a way to add stress, I tell you. 
> 
> Well for the goodbyes. Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating, eat all the yummy food you want but please be careful if you're at parties and you have allergies, go to mass for me bc I'm not going (kidding, don't go for me, don't go at all :p), tell your loved ones you love them on this lovely commercialized holiday, and go watch Aquaman and Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
